Fan:Dragons Rising
How it Begins Dragons Rising is about Nicola and Nickolas(Nick)Blu. Nicola and Nick begin to have dreams about Dorumon and Ryudamon coming to the real world. Nicola being a sketch artist begins to draw a photo worthy picture of Dorumon. Meanwhil Nick begins to write a description of Ryudamon.At the exact same time Dorumon and Ryudamon come out of the notebooks knocking down their partners.Nicola begins laughing as Dorumon tries to tickle her while Ryudamon acts serious about meeting his partner.They are brought to the Digital World by Angemon and Angewomon who explain why they are given digimon and warn them of Devimon's and Lady Devimon's approching Army. Characters Nicola Blu-The leader of Dragons Rising Army.She is very calm,mature and serious although she has a soft spot for little things,such as baby digimon. Nick Blu-Nicola's tiwn brother and second in command.He is calm and mature like his sister but is a bit of a hot head when someone tries to threaten his family and friends. Kailegh Carter-A young girl who is brought to the digital world by Rosemon as a part of the Flower Power Army which is allied with Dragons Rising Army.She is soft and Kind but won't give up without a fight. Zen-A sixteen year old kid who is Devimon's partner.He is cold and callus thinking the world around him is just some virtual reailty and that he isn't destroying real living creatures just data. He is similar to The digimon Emporer except for the fact that he's doing this out of his own will.He has been known to punch or slap someone to the ground as an escape method.He considers himself Nicola's rival. Digimon Dorumon-Is Nicola's partner.He is quiet and shy but won't hesitate to attack if his partner is in danger. He has been known to bite Zen(ex:when Zen slaped Nicola and she fell to the ground)out of anger.Also he has a small appetite for a digimon his size. Ryudamon-Is Nick's partner.He is serious and calm but has a soft side to him. He has been known to whack Nick on the head if he is being stupid.Also he keeps his oppinons to himself trying to contain his emotions.He likes to participate in Judo Duels that are hosted in the Digital World. Lalmon-Is Kailegh's partner.She isn't much of fighter but will stand up for her friends when she needs to.Her apperance does conceal great power.She can't stand fighting like most of The Flower Power Army but will fight for the Digital World like many peaceful digimon do. Villans Devimon-Zen's partner and the Leader of Darkness Barrage Army.He is cold Callus and mean.He despises the digi-destined more than he despises Angemon. LadyDevimon-She is Angewomon's rivil who appears many times just to get in another battle with Angewomon. Myotismon-The leader of Grizzly Wing Army.Takes over the Darkness Barrage Army in order to control all Dark Digimon.He has a sidekick named DemiDevimon who only works for him for money.When he is finnaly destroied,Myotismon had digivolved into MaloMyotismon who was destroied by Alphamon and Ouryumon(Who had combined to Aphamon Ouryuken)he realesed Digi-code that would bring back many deleted digimon Skull Satamon-After Malomyotismon was destroied he and DemiDevimon began to reign terror over the Digital World and destroy innocent Digimon.When Angemon and Angewomon finnaly are able to reach the digi-destined(Who belived that the Digi-World was safe)he too is also destroied but his reign stretched into the second ark of season one and the first ark of season two. MadLeomon's Army-Mad Leomon and his army also began to destroy the digital world but so far nothing has confirmed that he will be destroied or purified